Zoey Blue and Deathly Hallows
by rosemarieheathwaybelikov
Summary: What will happen if we add just one person to the world of Harry Potter? How many lives will be saved and how many new stories will be told. First Harry Potter fan fiction. R&R give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zoey Blue and Deathly Hallows**_

_Summary: What will happen if we add just one person to the world of Harry Potter? How many lives will be saved and how many new stories will be told. _

_Chapter one: the end and the beginning _

I was stunned, I was happy and I was definitely crying. I turned around and started sobbing into my pillow. How can I be so moved because of a book? It is just a bunch of papers and words that made me cry. But there is more than this. My head was still spinning. I just finished an amazing, awesome book. No. I just read the most amazing and awesome book ever written. But my thoughts were still. Not Fred. Just not him. Just not my Fred. I closed my eyes. There should be somebody who would move him away from that wall. Somebody who would protect him from being killed. I wished I could be there for him. I tried to stop myself from crying, so I closed my eyes. As I opened them I was outside of Burrow. Oh, I am dreaming again. So I just pinched myself. "Oh, that hurts!" Oh, shit so that means that I am actually in Harry Potter world. Then I remembered everything. I remembered Dumbledore explaining to me that I could move to the wizard world, because of my soul. Because of something complicated. It doesn't really matter. I was a witch. And I was living whit Weasleys and I was happy. My name is Zoey Blue and this is my story.

**A/N: Do you like the idea? Should I continue? Sorry it is super short, I promise all the chapters will be longer. English is my second language, but this year I started to go in school in English language so I hope I will get better. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I hope you will like it. Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. READ & REVIEW! **


	2. Will it end so soon?

_Chapter 2-will beginning be the end?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

"So guys… any ideas about how will we do this? I mean it will be hard, very hard." We were in Ginny's room thinking about the most important subject right now. About how can George with Angelina, Ron with Hermione (they started dating after Ron was almost killed in Death eaters attack on Diagon Alley-pretty interesting and for Ron also embarrassing story )and Harry with Ginny spend the night in their own room, without getting seen by Mrs. Weasly. I know it was stupid. There were Death eaters behind every corner. But it also made perfect sense. We wanted to spend every moment with the loved ones, before war starts. And we all know we were running out of the time at the moment. It will start soon. Too soon.

"So the problem is that there aren't enough rooms," said Ginny. That was true. I and Angelina were sleeping in Percy's room, Hermione and Ginny were sleeping in Ginny's, Harry and Ron were sleeping in Ron's room and the twins were in their room. Bill and Fleur were preparing for their weeding and lived in Burrow so they were in Bill's room. Charlie also came for wedding and slept in his own room. "Any plans Zo?" Fred asked me. I throw a pillow at him: »You know how I hate when somebody calls me Zo, but you still do it just to tease me. And why am I the only who always comes out with the best plans and ideas? But Ginny is right. Even if Ang and George will be sleeping together in our room, Ron and Hermione in Ron's room and Harry and Ginny here, where should I sleep?"

"What about twin's room?" asked Ginny: "It still has two beds so you and Fred will have a bed?"

"OK. What about charms?"

"Hermione and I will be doing this." Said Ginny. "But someone will have to sneak in Weasleys master bedroom and Bill's and Fleur's bedroom and place a charm on the floor. And every night as there will be no movement in master bedroom a green light will start shining above our doors. And we have to place a soudsafe charm, which will protect from hearing any sounds from the room outside.

I didn't quite understand. I had only one option in my head about why rooms need soudsafe would charms and I really whished it wasn't true. "Why do we need soudsafe charms? You won't be doing...

"Of course not." Said George quickly. A little too quick if you ask me.

"So when you will go to sleep tonight wait until green start shining above your doors. Than we do our changing. And Fred can you go and place a charm in bedrooms?" I said.

"Of course my dear. Everything for you. I can't wait for tonight." He said winking in my direction. Tonight will be so much fun.

"So next part of our meeting. What is the emergency plan for the wedding? Hermione?"

"So IF something happens you have to grab the person next to you and appereate to the one of the safe places we went to last time. And then start setting safe charms immediately. Than take the backpack every safe place have hidden and start setting tent. Then all you have to do is wait. If nobody comes in two days then start changing your position at least every week. Ok?"

Everybody nodded. I didn't want to think about what can happen.

"So we have…"

"Dinner!" we heard a call for kitchen. We all laughed and went down in a bit better mood.

After dinner I was lying in my room with Ang and waiting for green light to turn on. Today was our last night before wedding. I was excited for tomorrow, but also worried because tomorrow there is also a high chance for attack. I hope that everything will be ok. We need some happiness in these dark times.

Suddenly the green light turned on. Ang stayed here and I went to Fred's room. As I came in there was Fred waiting for me. He was smiling at me: We have three hours before you have to go back to your room. What do you want to do, sweetheart?

Oh this will be a LONG night.

**So do you like it? Hate it? I am a slow writer so if you want to have one long chapter or more short chapters? R&R**


End file.
